Funny How
by US Rock Star
Summary: Isn’t it funny how things can knock you out and seem to be the most horrible experiences of you life but, then turn out to be one for the highlights of that year?" Connie's dad remarries and had she meets the step sister of her nightmares
1. The day my hell began

_**Funny How...**_

Isn't it funny how things can knock you out and seem to be the most horrible experiences of you life but, then turn out to be one for the highlights of that year? I hadn't until my freshman year, a little while after the JV/Varsity show down. My dad had been dating this girl, Sabrina Marshall, who I was told did have two kids. Sabrina and my dad work in the same office in which she is a high supervisor and he's a pencil pusher. He's a small time journalist but only makes a decent salary. He and Sabrina had been dating for a couple of years and I had met her quite a few times, she was rich and a little on the snobby side but she wasn't too bad. She had told me she had a son named Alexander and a daughter Cynthia and that Cynthia was a junior in High school and Alex was a freshman. After I was sent to Eden Hall, My sister Erin and Brother Dani got to meet both of Sabrina's kids but didn't really have to much to say about them other then they both had brown hair and eyes. A week after the JV varsity show down I got a call from my dad.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Sweetie," He greeted.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I asked.

"I want you to come home this weekend, I have something important to say and I want you to meet Sabrina's children.

"Alright, Daddy." I said, and hung up.

That Friday I caught City bus 21A and rode it till I hit Literal Boulevard then walked from there to my house which takes about ten minutes. I walked in and looked around, the house seemed more or less deserted.

"Erin? Daniel? Dad? Is any one here?" I called through the house.

"Hey Cons!" My older sister Greeted me as I walked passed her in the hall upstairs.

"Where is dad and Daniel?" I asked, as I hugged her.

"Daniel is in his room and Dad went to go meet 'Brina for something." She asked glancing through the mail she had in her hand before pulling an envelope and leaving the rest on an end table. Erin was 17, a junior in high school and tall. In fact, I'm the only one who is short for my age, which I've been told I got from my mom, but I've never met her. Her long dark brown hair cascaded down her back in loose waves. She was wearing a baggy grey sweatshirt and loose jeans. I walked passed her and knocked on Daniel's door.

"Hey Cons!" I heard him yell from within his room. I grinned.

"To lazy to open your door I see," I said.

"Hey you're by the door to Cons." He said as he swung it open. The blond towered about and foot taller then me and he grinned. His platinum hair fell into his brown eyes and pale face, wearing a blue tee-shirt and jeans.

"What's up, shorty?" He teased, I playfully hit him in the gut. Daniel was only a year older then me and attended the public High school with Erin. We both laughed. I walked off towards my room to put my bag down. After I put my stuff away I heard the door open.

"Erin, Dani, is Connie here?" I heard my dad call through the house.

"Yes, I'm here dad!" I yelled walking down the stares. He gestured for me Erin and Dani to sit on the couch in front of him and Sabrina.

"Sabrina's children will be here in a little while, but they already know what we're about to tell you." My dad said softly. I bit my lip in worry, not quite sure why. Sabrina took my dads hand and squeezed it with a wide smile one her face.

"Guys, Sabrina and I are getting married." My dad said smiling at the end. I grined and Jumped up to hug my dad.

"That's awesome." I said hugging both my dad and Sabrina. Erin squealed in excitement and Daniel congratulated Sabrina and our dad enthusiastically. Dad and Sabrina laughed and smiled and were quite happy that they had our approval. After the large rush of happiness and excitement there was a knock at the door.

"That must be my two, Cynthia and Alexander." Sabrina said as she went to the door. I waited, my eyes focused on the door, where a boy, assumingly Alex walked in.He looked familiar, I finally traced him to my English class at Eden Hall. He seemed nice enough. He entered wearing a green shirt and khaki pants. I didn't know Alex even had a sister nor did I know Sabrina's kids attended Eden Hall, through it did stand to reason, seeing as she had a high income. What I saw next, made the color drain out of me. A tall girl with tan skin and dark brown hair twisted up in a pony tail entered, Her long legs sticking out of Capri jeans and her top was a light blue peasant shirt. We both recognized each other at the same time, our eyes locked in a deep spiteful but shocked stare. We stood in the exact places we were in when she entered, dead with a mix of shock and hate. I blinked and her head snapped back as she crossed her arms against her chest her shocked stare turning into a cool glare. I returned her attitude and the intital happiness of this marriage drained out of me. Not that I wasn't still happy for my dad and Sabrina but _her._ This was a bit much for me.

"Warrior..." I muttered loudly.


	2. Not so different?

_**Note: I decided to change the name of Connie's new step-brother to Alex because everyone was confusing him with Adam Banks. Thanks for the reviews**_

**_-love ya _**

**_UsRockStar

* * *

_**

_**Funny How...**_

Not wanting to cause a scene in front of my dad and Sabrina, I grabbed Cynthia's hand and dragged her up the stair toward my room. Curious, Daniel, Erin and Alex followed. I assumed the adults just calked it up to "children bonding" or something equally off. After we all got up to my room, I closed the door and almost automatically we broke up into families Cynthia and Alexander on one side and Erin, Daniel and I on the other.

"What's going on?" Erin questioned. I turned slightly toward her as I pointed at Cynthia.

"She's Cindy Marshal!" I told Erin as if that were reason enough. She nodded slowly not getting it.

"So?" She asked.

"She dates one of the guys who, one, tried revoking our scholarship and, two, bully me and My team on a daily basis." I told her "Plus, she's a stuck up bitch." Cindy glared.

"And you and those little duckies are perfect angels huh?" Cynthia spit out.

"Better then your idiot boyfriend and his stuck up commander jocks!" I yelled back.

"Rick and Scooter do not command Cole, he does what he wants when he wants!" She defended him.

"That is if what and when he wants means what and when Scooter and Rick tell him!" I shouted back. Daniel took this heated break to jump in between us.

"If you keep yelling dad and Sabrina are gone figure out something's up." He rationed, Alex nodded joining him in the middle.

"Meaning the five of us have to get along to make our parents happy. Cindy, do you really want to see mom cry like she used to?" He finished and Cynthia shook her head.

"Exactly, now, everyone, even you two have to get along. Her and at Eden, and Alex will be watching you at Eden Hall." Erin said joining them in the middle. Me and Cindy stared each other down before agreeing to a truce, here and at school. The 'at school' part was bound to be the hardest. The only help she could possibly get from varsity was Scooter who was dating Jules, the varsity just started seeming to be ok with him and Jules though, but he still hangs out with us more then Jules hangs out with varsity. The five of us went down the stair together, not showing a trace of what really happened.

"I'm so happy you all get along so well." Sabrina beamed excitedly. I plastered on a fake smile as did Cindy, who was sitting a crossed from me.

"Cynthia, I wasn't you to drive yourself and Alexander home to get some clothes and things. We are staying at Michaels. Alex and Dani are going to share a room for the weekend and Cindy and Connie will share a room." Sabrina explained.

"Are you sure? I mean Cindy and I are closer in age, shouldn't we share a room?" Erin challenged trying to cover me.

"But, Erin, Hun, You have the smallest room in the entire house, except for the bathroom." My dad reasoned. Maybe their just trying to torture me, that sounds a bit paranoid, huh? Erin sent me a helpless look as I saw she was turning her head inside out for a reason for me and Cynthia not to share a room. She shook my head at her telling her not to bother, not even she can out think fate. I don't thinks so anyway. Sabrina looked from me to Cynthia expectantly. I shrugged.

"Cool." I said nonchalantly. We had a truce right? So its not like it matters to much.

It was about 7:30 when Cindy dropped her bag onto the floor next to the air mattress my dad had already filled for her.

"What, only one bag? I'm amazed." I asked trying to sound innocent. Apparently, it didn't work. She rolled her eyes.

"Yanno, I'm as superficial as you think; that's more or less Traci's job. But you wouldn't know that would you?" Cynthia snapped unexpectedly. I felt the urge to snap back, so that's what I did, its almost a shame I have no will power.

"Well, if you and your friends weren't concentrated on making our time there so miserable we drop out and you and Traci weren't so stuck up I might have." I retorted. This caused us to glare again, this time I looked her dead in the eyes. I had glared at her several times but never really looked her in the eyes. What I saw shocked me. Her eyes were deep pools of Chocolate, as mine were; it was like staring down a mirror, in that aspect anyway. It was quite obvious that if I looked in the mirror my pale (or fair as Erin and Dad call it) skin and stringy brown hair would not turn into a perfect, natural tan complexion and wavy cascading locks. Could it be I actually admired the natural looks of the girl I despise? Could it be we really aren't so different? She must have noticed something similar because wee both averted eye contact at the same time. Almost as if we had mentally counted to three.

"We're supposed to have a truce, huh?" She said awkwardly, a small smile playing on her lips. I smiled back, slightly. I looked around my room as if it would tell me how to react to my new found revelation.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked her gesturing to a stack of movie that were piled lazily next to my TV and VCR.

"Sure," She said scanning over the selection. As she did that I pulled a bag of chocolates out of the top drawer of my desk before running downstairs and grabbing two sodas.

"Wow, Are you feeling ok, Cons? I've been your brother for the past 15 years and you never bring me soda." Daniel teased with a grin. I hit him lightly on the arm. I went back and saw Cynthia carefully removing a movie from the middle of the stack.

"This is one of my favorite movies." She said handing it to me. It was The Breakfast Club.

"I adore this movie." I said popping it in; We both laughed. Cindy and I got comfortable on the air mattress with our backs against my bed and the bag of chocolate between us. We both laughed and talked about things in the movie as we watched it, talking about things we would have liked to see, like Bender finishing his blond joke and saying favorite quotes like "Well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch. All the food groups are represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?" and Brian's timeless response: "No, Mr. Johnson." But the movie did draw up an important question that as I talked to Cynthia I tried to push to the back of my mind. But really, at school Monday will me and Cindy get along like this?


End file.
